Stories of Shad3s: third collection
by ShadeslayerZycron
Summary: The third collection of short stories written by me, to further expand my own character's place in their respective universes. Subjects range from Sword Art, to Pokémon, to Fire Emblem and beyond. The style of writing may change between subjects. My first story is based in Sword Art Online, following Zycron and Lillian as they try to survive and keep their sanity. Have fun andenjoy
1. Chapter 1

Lillian, brandishing a new lance, smiles. "Electrum is finally finished, Zycron. I... based it off the Lance I use in jousting out of the game."

I looked over, checking the stats on a dagger I made using some obsidian ore in the game. "It looks like one of those shocksticks from that Fire Emblem game."

Lillian just sighed at that. "Listen, Zycron, you go for daggers and swords, while I have my lances. Why can't I have some creative freedom?"

"Well, how do you know it won't break so easily?" I activate a sword skill with the dagger, striking the air. "What metal did you use for that thing anyways?"

"Well...," Lillian looked around, "I scavenged some Crystallite from that dragon's den on floor 55. There was a whole group of smiths in the party."

"And what happened to them?" I look at her sternly. "You shouldn't have gone with them. That area is too dangerous."

Lillian frowned. "Don't do this, don't do that... what are you, my dad?" She sighs heavily. "Only one died. We killed the dragon and left before it could respawn. I admit it was pretty scary, and losing someone was difficult, but... we got what we went there for."

I nod in response, grim-faced. "Lillian... never go off without permission, okay...? I don't want you to die... Seno."

Lillian glared at me. "Listen, Zycron, telling me what I can and can't do is one thing, but here I'm 'Lillian', not 'Seno'."

I chuckled slightly, dequipping my dagger. "Whatever you say, princess. Just remember who saved you from that Killer Mantis a few weeks back."

Lillian punched me. "Don't remind me. Those bugs are creepy!"

I just laugh a bit more then stare at the ceiling, sitting in a chair. "Well, let's rest up. We may be expected on the front lines by the Knights or the Army. And us not being in a guild makes us mercenaries."

"You just like the risk of getting killed, don't you," Lillian made a serious look.

"Nope," I replied, "just like living in the moment. And, even if I do die... well... I'm not exactly the cleanest when it comes to deeds done. When I my younger brother died in my arms... I killed his attackers out of rage."

Lillian suddenly made a sad face. "Drake..."

I smiled to her. "Hey, cheer up. He wouldn't want you crying. He'd want you to find the person you're truly meant for."

Lillian looked up at me, almost as if she was my little sister. "Yeah... I'll keep that in mind."


	2. Chapter 2

Illya Aegis was proud of how she looked, long chestnut hair, a fair face, small, and two beautiful falcon wings on her back. No one else in town looked like her... aside from one faunus. Illya saw her in the market from time to time.. this time she would meet her.

She walked over to the stall she often saw the young bird Faunus at and waited, looking around. The stalls were just finishing setting up. Eventually two ravens walked up to it and she smiled kindly.

The raven girl blinked, seemingly surprised. "Oh. This... isn't a trick mirror, is it.." her older brother shook his head. Illya thought he was more handsome up close than further away. She quickly banished the thought, blushing slightly. "I, I just saw you guys come here for a few days... but only because..."

"Because we look like twins?" the raven spoke up, "a lot of people seem to think so, Miss Aegis."

Illya was taken aback that the raven girl already knew her name, but noticed her eyes had shifted to yellow. "A semblance..?"

The raven man nodded slightly. "Gen is... able to see things others can't. Names, memories... even other timelines.. I'm Kellan."

Illya thought for a bit then pointed to Gen. "raven Gen..." then pointed to Kellam, "and raven Kellan." This got a nod. "I'm Illya."

Gen looked pointedly. "I know. People mistake us for sisters.. some give me a discount for it" Illya just smiled politely at this, "but I don't mind... you seem kind, Miss Aegis... maybe one day you'll be my sister for real." Kellan and Illya both started. "It was a joke..." Gen looked at both disappointedly, "maybe."

Illya sighed. "I think... Gen... you maybe should learn to control your semblance..."

"She's trying," Kellan said, "but... stuff like this happens a lot. We'll see you around, Princess... I just hope... no one thinks of me as an assassin..."

"Yeah... ravens aren't very common here..." Illya smiled slightly, "but I'll be glad to see you guys again."


End file.
